


Правила устанавливаем мы

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Джордан пошёл дальше: он умудрился влюбиться в Адама и нарушить второе правило отдела гражданского права - "никаких отношений между сотрудниками".
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 3





	Правила устанавливаем мы

\- А потом он подаст на меня иск о домогательстве на рабочем месте и выиграет его, потому что он слишком хорош, а меня уволят с волчьим билетом и запретом на частную практику.  
Джордан грустно вздохнул и, допив пиво, промокнул след от бокала на стойке кончиком своего неприлично дорогого галстука.  
\- Ты всегда можешь пойти работать ко мне на завод, - утешил его Джеймс, отбирая у него бокал и протягивая стопку бумажных салфеток, которые в изобилии лежали между тарелками с солёным арахисом. - Адвокатов в мире слишком много, а толковых водителей погрузчика ещё поискать надо.  
Джим, конечно, над ним подтрунивал, хоть и делал это с предельно серьёзным лицом. Джордан знал его достаточно давно, чтобы не обижаться на его шутки. И чтобы рассказать ему о том, что мучило его последние пару месяцев.  
Адама Лаллану перевели в отдел Джордана в начале августа, и за это время он успел очаровать всю команду, выиграть пару pro bono дел, до которых ни у кого не доходили руки, и даже организовать вечеринку по поводу успешного избавления от ежегодных стажёров из местного университета. За эти два месяца все в фирме "Ханна, Росс и Маккартни" как-то привыкли к его существованию и смутно представляли себе, как могли работать до этого без него.  
Джордан пошёл дальше: он умудрился влюбиться в Адама и нарушить второе правило отдела гражданского права - "никаких отношений между сотрудниками".  
\- Ты писал эти правила, - напомнил Джеймс, подкладывая под свежий бокал лагера салфетку заранее. - И они дурацкие: всегда носить костюмы, не спать с коллегами и выходить из рабочих аккаунтов по завершении сеанса. Перепиши их и успокойся.  
\- Ага, - грустно усмехнулся Джордан, - Позаимствовать ваши?  
\- Не пей на рабочем месте, надевай каску и не воруй детали с конвейера.  
\- Аминь! - откликнулся Джордан. И немедленно выпил.

Адам мог бы с уверенностью сказать, когда всё началось. Он отчётливо помнил, как впервые зашёл в кабинет к будущему начальнику - стеклянная коробка, похожая на аквариум, в котором должен был бы обитать кто-то, похожий на акулу, кто-то в сшитом вручную костюме и с фотографией Её Величества в рамке на стене, кто-то, кто играет с мэром в гольф по выходным. Акулы в аквариуме не оказалось.  
Джордан Хендерсон влетел в кабинет через секунду после того, как туда робко заглянул Адам, поставил на край стола стакан кофе, плюхнул стопку документов перед компьютером и, поправив сбившийся узел галстука, протянул узкую ладонь для рукопожатия, и Адам как-то сразу пропал.  
Он так и не понял, что именно поразило его больше - то, как ужасно на Джордане смотрелся костюм, его чудовищный акцент или упрямый взгляд прозрачно-серых, как туман над морем, глаз. Но после этого знакомства он раз двадцать перечитал правила отдела, приклеенные на скотч к стене в офисной уборной, не понимая, как Джордан вообще согласился их принять. Тогда, намыливая руки, Адам поставил себе цель эти правила изменить.  
Обаяв белозубого hr-менеджера фирмы с помощью домашнего печенья и пачки мате, он провел небольшое исследование, главной темой которого стал Джордан Хендерсон. Он не был женат, и судя по рассказам коллег, самые долгие отношения в его жизни были с работой и коробочками тайской еды из закусочной на углу портового квартала. Он состоял в любительской футбольной команде фирмы, которая уже лет пять подряд выигрывала у команды конкурентов, в группе поддержки ЛГБТ-сотрудников и негласном кружке опекунов ежегодных стажёров. Судя по фотоотчётам с благотворительных вечеров, ему даже шёл уродливый рождественский свитер с оленем, и Адам в какой-то момент даже перестал спрашивать себя, почему он не мог влюбиться в кого-нибудь нормального, а не в лопоухого трудоголика с хреновым произношением и странным вкусом в еде и одежде.  
Просто он любил Джордана Хендерсона и эту работу, а правила, которые мешали ему сочетать эти два факта, - не очень.

\- Это срочно, - сказал Джордан, едва Адам поднял трубку. - Извини, но это, правда срочно.  
Он врал, конечно. Первичный анализ дела нужно было представить после полудня, и, если прийти на работу на час раньше, можно было бы успеть сделать всё, включая распечатку всех трёхсот страниц на стареньком принтере в подвале здания. Не обязательно было выдёргивать Адама из дома, но Джордану уже надоело ходить кругами. Прыгающие между ними искры не замечали, разве что, только в hr-отделе. Кто-то из коллег даже заботливо распечатал копию правил, выделив второй пункт жёлтым маркером, и Джордан так пока и не вычислил паршивца.  
\- Хорошо, я приеду через полчаса, - отозвался Адам, даже не спросив, какое именно дело они будут разбирать.  
Адам знал, где живёт Джордан - подвозил его после очередного позднего вечера в офисе над справочниками и распечатками протоколов, разбор которых они продолжили на крошечной кухне в квартире Джордана за чаем. На следующий день Адам, не спросив разрешения, приехал к нему с полной сумкой овощей и ещё какой-то полезной дряни. С тех пор он приезжал раз в неделю, проверяя, чтобы в холодильнике Джордана между банками энергетика и консервами хоть изредка появлялась нормальная еда, а молоко не скисло.  
Джордан даже начал чаще убираться дома и, на всякий случай, купил красивое постельное бельё.  
Сегодня, кажется, его время пришло.  
Всё время до прихода Адама он то сидел в кресле, нервно дёргая коленом, то вскакивал и начинал расхаживать по квартире, перекладывая с места на место папки с бумагами по делу, и размышлял о том, не привиделись ли ему эти взгляды Адама, слишком долгие прикосновения руки к руке, чуть более крепкие объятия после успешно закрытых дел и многозначительные паузы в разговорах. Не придумал ли он их себе в перерывах между видениями о том, как выглядит Адам без своего безукоризненного костюма, и мечтами о совместных поездках в Брайтон на пенсии.  
Звонок в дверь прозвучал, как удар молотка судьи перед началом заседания, и Джордан, ещё раз пригладив волосы вдруг вспотевшей ладонью, пошёл открывать.  
Адам принёс с собой морозный запах улицы, бумажный пакет из супермаркета с торчащими оттуда усами латука и картонный стаканчик кофе:  
\- Двойной эспрессо, - сказал он, сгружая всё на руки Джордану, - или сегодняшняя задачка требует тройной порции?  
"Четверной, - подумал Джордан, - Четверной дозы успокоительного".  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он вместо этого, - Проходи.  
\- Извини, я не в костюме, ты поймал меня уже дома, так что... - Адам смешно дрыгнул ногами в джинсах и полосатых носках. - Снимай свой, чтобы мы были на равных.  
Джордан замер, прижимая к груди пакет и не обращая внимания на латук, который щекотал ему подбородок, и спросил вдруг севшим голосом:  
\- Прямо здесь?  
Всё шло не по плану - не по его плану, по крайне мере, потому что у Адама вполне мог быть свой план на этот вечер, судя по тому, как он лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ на этот вопрос.  
\- Можешь прямо здесь, но я рекомендовал бы более удобную обстановку.  
Он помолчал, переставил стакан с кофе на тумбочку рядом с ключами и, склонив голову набок, спросил наудачу:  
\- Спальня?  
Джордан вздохнул, закусил губу, считая до пяти, а потом уронил пакет с овощами прямо на пол, шагая к Адаму.

\- Если бы я знал, что так можно было, я бы предложил тебе снять этот ужасный костюм на второй день знакомства, - сказал Адам, ведя кончиками пальцев по влажной от испарины спине Джордана. Джордан лежал рядом на кровати, слишком узкой для двоих, и от его тела было тепло. Кисловатый и пряный запах секса наполнял спальню, впитывался в простыни и в Адама, и ему хотелось сохранить этот запах надолго.  
\- Это было бы не по правилам, - сорванным голосом заметил Джордан, подминая под себя подушку и глядя на Адама снизу вверх, будто любуясь линией его шеи и плеч в свете лампы из коридора.  
\- Правила, - фыркнул Адам, поворачиваясь на спину, - они дурацкие. Перепиши их и успокойся.  
Джордан не ответил. Он поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее под боком у Адама и прижимаясь разгоряченным лбом к его плечу, а потом закрыл глаза, мазнув ресницами по коже Адама.  
\- Завтра оба пойдём на работу в джинсах, - сказал он, наконец, собственническим жестом обнимая Адама поперёк груди. - Нам надо быть там на час раньше, чтобы подготовить первичку, а ты не успеешь заехать домой и переодеться.  
Адам усмехнулся, покачал головой и накрыл ладонью пальцы Джордана на своей груди:  
\- Надо придумать новые правила, - сказал он, улыбаясь краешком рта, и непонимающе моргнул, когда Джордан, усмехнувшись, заявил:  
\- Не пить на работе, носить каску и не воровать детали с конвейера.


End file.
